This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The US DOE mandates a significant level of safety awareness at all of its laboratories. This takes the form of strict compliance with all DOE and Federal safety guidelines (OSHA for example), extensive procedures for formal training and monitoring (and tracking/documentation of these points), substantial management emphasis on safety and quality control, and a number of other areas. All activities within the Resource program adhere to these regulations and processes. A significant fraction of staff effort is devoted to the continued formal training, monitoring and in particular documenting all these activities. There is at least one stand-down of all activities for focus on safety discussions, an annual chemical inventory and several safety walkthroughs per year. The level of ES&H activity maintained significantly high during 2008 under DOE?s Integrated Safety and Environment Management System. We estimate that the equivalent of about 0.3 FTE from the BTP-funded staff was occupied with standard ES&H activities during the year and expect that a similar amount will be required for each year henceforth. Additional specific ES&H activities include the screening of beam time proposals for potential biological/chemical or other hazards, screening of chemicals brought into the sample preparation laboratories for potential hazards, and definitions of safe procedures in their use and disposal, and the screening for, supply of information about, and documentation handling of biohazards brought to SSRL for experiments.